


Behind the Mystery Falls- An explanation

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Mystery Falls [1]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I accidentally posted the second work first lol, M/M, Multi, its an explanation, this is the actual first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: A quick explanation before we start the show.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wendy Corduroy, Mabel Pines/Semi OC
Series: Mystery Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753699
Kudos: 1





	Behind the Mystery Falls- An explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here with Libraryadia, and this is a quick explanation of the Gravity Falls AU we are working on.
> 
> Please comment down below if you have any questions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3~Mara Jade

(Mabel and Dipper end up creating a series of web novels with illustrations based on their Gravity Falls adventures, with new stuff being added after every summer. They keep this up through college despite going to completely different schools. Most people assume the stories are made up.)

(Mabel meets her husband at college though it's a few years after college before they tie the knot. It's several years before they have their kids though in the meantime, KC is born via the donated sperm from Mr. Pinto.)

(Dipper ends up coming out as ace-aro and he and Wendy are queer-platonic partners. He's never thrilled with the danger his nephew and his best friends seem to CONSTANTLY be getting into but is also aware that he's a hypocrite.) 

(Mabel married Henry Pinto and they moved to Green Lawn. Her oldest son, Josh, became best friends with two kids (aka his love interests) named Dink and Ruth Rose, while her youngest two, Brian and Bradley, [who were twins and that scared the living crap out of her and Dipper but no, they were fine!], became best friends with Dink and Ruth Rose's younger siblings, Lucy and Nate respectively.) 

(When the creator of the show that we know finds the web novels, he reaches out to the twins asking if he could use the stories as inspiration for a tv show. It's actually Bill trying to escape again...)


End file.
